Po's Shadow
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Po thinks about his real parents and why he's different from his dad. It's another bonding moment with Po and Shifu. R&R, please!


Po's Shadow

by: Terrell James

Po wakes up in the middle of the night, looking a little troubled and distraught. He sighed heavily and sat down on the bed, thinking about his real parents. He's been wondering where he came from and why did his parents left him with Mr. Ping. He got up from the bed and walked around the palace and went outside and sat on the Jade Palace steps, looking at the sky. He thought about his relationship with his adopted dad and realizes that he might be different. He thought to himself, 'I wonder why did my parents leave me? Why was I adopted to my dad? I don't know if I'm a panda or a goose. I know I'm a panda, but I'm different from him. I just can't understand why.'

Then, not looking a little too alarmed, comes a little paw in his shoulder. He turned around and noticed that it was Shifu. He chuckled softly and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much. Just looking at the stars and stuff." said Po.

Shifu chuckled softly and sat down next to Po, then he turned to him and said, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I was just thinkin'." said Po.

"About what?" asked Shifu.

Po scoffed and said, "It's kinda personal, but if you want to know, I've been thinking about my real parents, the ones I look like."

"Don't you already have a family?" asked Shifu.

"You don't even know my dad. He's the only family I have. He's, like, noodle-obsessed. We kinda have the same differences, but making noodles is kinda like our family thing. When the day is over, I sort of think about my real family, like my mom and dad. I always ask myself, 'where did I come from and why am I here?'. You know, it's kinda complicated and hard to get used to it." said Po.

Shifu lowered his ears and stared at Po. He said, "I bet it feels very difficult to be in a family with a different species."

"Yeah, it has. I've known my dad for, I don't know how long. Growing up, he's hardly around and he's kinda hard to talk to, but he sorta understands me, even when I come to him for stuff." said Po.

Shifu closed his eyes and thinks about his short-lived fatherhood relationship with Tai Lung and how he's been like a father to him, but there was a spark between him and Po these past few months, because he was like another son to him. He realizes that he brought back his smiles and sense of humor back to him. He opened his eyes and turned to Po and said, "Well, being a part of a family, you sort of feel like you're inside of your shadow and it's just waiting to come out. When it's just you, you sort of feel broken and lonely inside. Being the only one is one thing, but surrounded by family, you kinda feel like you blend in with them and realize that you're one of them. It's a very comforting feeling and sometimes very amazing. I think that if you met your birth parents, you have to just say that they were very smart and sort of caring to make that decision they made. The reason they did it is because they love you and they want what's best for you and that you'll have a better life. Around us, I feel the same way too. It feels like I have a second son and because of you, you've brought me back my happiness. So for that, I thank you."

"You're welcome, Shifu. You're kinda like the father I never had. I've always thought about being around someone who's the same species as me." said Po.

"I-- I know we've gotten on the wrong foot, on the start, but the truth is, I really liked having you around, because I need a little joke and happy feelings to get me through the day. It's very flattering that you thought of me as your father." said Shifu.

Po closed his eyes and laughed to himself. He turned to Shifu and said, "Thanks. There were times where I felt like this whole entire group is like my blended family who has a passion for kung fu. I really appreciated it when you made me one of them."

"I've trained and took care of the Furious Five, now it feels like the Furious Six from here. I just can't tell you how much I really care for and love all six of you and it's been really... awesome." said Shifu.

Po chuckles and said, "I think you're awesome, too."

The two leaned over and gave each other a hug. Shifu looked at Po and said, "We're always gonna be family and there's always another part of me that always feels like it, in my heart."

"Thanks, Shifu." said Po.

"See you in the morning." said Shifu, as he turned around and walked back inside the temple.

Po kept looking at the sky and thinks about the times he spent training with Shifu and feels like he's been family to them. He started singing to himself to make himself feel like he's in the Furious Five's shadow and about his real family.

_I was six years old_

_When my parents went away_

_I was stuck inside a broken life_

_I couldn't wish away_

_They were beautiful_

_They had everything and more_

_And my escape was hiding out and running for the door_

_Somebody listen, please_

_It used to be so hard being me_

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold, but every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

_All the days collided_

_One less perfect than the next_

_I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best_

_Oh, I love you now, 'cause now I realize_

_That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

_So if you're listening_

_There's so much more to me you haven't seen_

_Living in the shadow _

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold, but every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide-awake_

_Then I can finally see_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, brother_

_Everything's cool now_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, brother_

_Everything's cool now_

_Oh, my life is good_

_I've got more than anyone should _

_Oh, my life is good_

_And the past is in the past_

_I was living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold, but every touch felt cold to me_

_I'm living in a new day_

_I'm living it for me_

_And now that I am wide awake_

_Then I can finally see_

_So don't feel sorry for me _

_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow_

_Living in, living in, living in a new day_

Po looked at the temple and realizes that it feels like home to him. He smiled a little and went back inside to sleep for a new day.

* * *

This song was inspired by Ashlee Simpson's song, Shadow." It kinda represents the story a little. Tell me what you think! R&R, please!


End file.
